Rebecca
Rebecca is a RED Femscout Original Character created by DeviantART user Dafuqer7 Appearance Rebecca used to appear as a common RED Femscout, but her new look changed to removing her handbag and hat, and the thing that makes her easily recognisable is that she almost always has her Ribbon Hold her ponytail together. Background Most of Rebecca's past is shrouded in mystery, but a little bit is revealed in Dafuqer7's short piece of his unreleased Series: ''"Rebecca" ''In it, it was revealed that at one point in the series, Rebecca was captured and tortured by the BLU team in order to force her to reveal a combination code to an Intelligence Briefcase BLU managed to steal from RED. She Eventually cracked under the severe torture, and was severely punished by the RED team after the BLU team released her from custody. Since that event, Rebecca desperately wanted to commit suicide. What caused her to change from the suicidal little girl to what she is now, it unknown for now. Personality Rebecca is Most often polite and ready to help but also a bit shy and tomboyish. Whenever someone calls for help, she will do what she can to provide support. It's a good idea to start encounters with her in a friendly manner, because those who dare to attack her or her loved ones, will have to deal with her strange powers (more about them later). She lives with her family in Teufort. Her family is made out of: Ryan Mundy (her Father, a RED Sniper), Brian (her brother,The RED Scout) and Catherine (Her Mother, a BLU Femsniper). Even though most people don't bother Rebecca, she is sometimes raided by other monsters, most of which she disposes of easily. Powers and abilities When she fights, she uses a variety of powerful attacks. Some of her attacks involve summoning a massive Space Ship out of thin air, and it seems to be sentient. The ship seems to be quite powerful, as Rebecca commented that it destroyed a Borg Cube in one shot. She knows several supernatural attacks, but doesn't use them often. What the cause of these powers is, nobody knows. Everything that is known so far, is that the power is bright purple in color, and that it's capable of large destruction. She has a cache of sometimes awkward weapons. She is even capable of creating a large Scythe out of thin air, which is her signature weapon. Flaws and Weaknesses Despite being very powerful, Rebecca can sometimes get into quite the trouble, like going against a very powerful freak unaware of it's power, letting it quickly catch her by surprise. Her Tomboyish nature is also the cause of most of her troubles in the recent years. It's also believed she's vulnerable to psychic warfare. Shadow Assailant Rebecca apparently has a Dark side of her personality. It periodically emerges from her when she has a strong wish for revenge. This transformation changes her outfit and her personality. She changes her outfit from a red shirt and skirt to a blue shirt and pants. She also removes her ponytail, and lets her hair loose. She becomes a murderer that kills almost everything in her path. Despite her rather savage and brutal way to kill, she does have a tactical mind. The Marauder has gained the title of "The Shadow Assailant" because she almost always attacks from shadows and during the night. Very few people are aware of The Assailant's true identity, Among them being Rebecca herself, Her mother, Jake, and her two best friends, Lydia and Jedi Femscout. Recently, it has been Revealed that the Shadow Assailant is actually Rebecca's deceased sister, whose spirit resides within her. However, her name is still unknown. Category:Scout Category:Tf2Sona